Another Fight
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Harry, who had disappeared after the defeat of Voldie, has been found! But where has he been, and why is he acting strange? Slashy, with an OC.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Another Fight

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/OC

Warning(s): slash, some angst, a bit of blood and violence, language

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine...I just like to play around with them!

Prologue: Found

Harry Potter glared murderously at the three men standing before him. When he ran, he didn't ever want to return to his 'home'. He wanted to be left alone

"We want you to come home, Harry." Albus Dumbledore stepped foreword, wand drawn. "Please." Harry growled and took an uncertain step back, eyes darting around to look instinctivly for an exit.

"No! I don't want to!" The second figure was one Severus Snape. He stepped up beside the aged Headmaster and Harry snarled. His wand was also raised in a threatening way.

"Potter, you have no choice. Now, come quietly or we'll stun you." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and the third figure stepped foreword. Harry glared at his old head of house, and stepped even further back. His back hit the side of the old cottage and he knew that he was trapped. There was no escape! He panicked.

"NO!" Harry rushed at the three, who parted just before he hit them. "Leave me alone!" Harry felt a weight on his back and realized that Severus had jumped on him! (No! Must get him off! No submit!)

"Get off!" Harry was wrestled to the ground by Severus, howling and snarling like a wild beast.

"Give me a collar of some sort so we don't lose him!" Dumbledore handed Severus a quickly transfigured leather collar with a chain lead attached and Severus quickly fastened it around Harry's neck. He jumped off the boy and gripped the chain lead tightly.

"Let go of me!" Severus grit his teeth and held onto the chain for dear life as Harry struggled against it. "LET GO YOU SODDING FOOL!"

"Get some other leads!" Dumbledore nodded sadly. Throwing a long rope like a lasso, Dumbledore got the loop around one of Harry's wrists. Another soon went flying and wrapped around his ankles, tying them together efficiently.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but this is for your own good." Harry wailed as he fell to the ground with a thump. Severus was on him in an instant and tied his hands behind his back. He stood back and the three watched Harry pant. (Traitors....want to harm pack!)

"You...filthy...worthless...traitors!" Harry growled. Dumbledore gave Severus a look of sadness. "Callen! HELP!" Harry threw his head back and howled.

"Quiet you foolish boy! The muggles will hear you!" Harry snarled and twisted around. He howled again, this time it sounded mournful. Severus winced.

"I don't like the sound of that. Let's get out of here!" Minerva said. Severus nodded and scooped the struggling Harry up. They apparated away.

0000000000

Severus dropped Harry as soon as they were near the Forbidden Forest. Harry lay still, growling softly at the three. "What's gotten in to him Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a Deatheater got to him?" Albus turned his questioning gaze to Severus, who was staring at the boy thoughtfully,

"No, I would have heard." Black eyes met green and Harry bared his teeth at Severus. "We need to get him to the castle. I'll keep him in the dungeons with me, he's too dangerous to be left alone to wander."

"Of course." Severus released the bindings on Harry's feet and Harry surged to his feet. Severus tugged on the chain and Harry obediently followed him, his head lowered. Albus and Minerva exchange worried glances.

Harry followed Severus down to the dungeons, where Severus opened up a cell and led Harry in. Harry didn't struggle as he removed the binding from his wrists. Severus turned and left the cell, locking it securely.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Potter, but I will find out."

TBC

All right. Kinda strange, but cool..right? Right? Anyways, pls be kind to me and review?


	2. Chapter 1

Another Fight

Chapter 1: Hybrid

Harry lay on the cold ground, unmoving. Severus sighed. "You are quite bothersome Potter, you know that?" Harry heaved himself to his feet and snarled at Severus. He stalked to the corner and curled up.

"Well, at least he isn't endangering anyone." Minerva spoke up shakily. Never had she seen a boy act like this! "Do you thinks he's possessed or something?"

"No." Severus made sure the door was locked and turned to Minerva and Albus. "His eyes are too clear." Albus peered into the cell, blue eyes twinkle-less. "I'm going to work on a potion to get him calmed down."

"Should he be left alone?" Minerva asked.

"No." Severus spat. "He might find a way to break out if he's left alone." Minerva shuddered at the thought. "We don't want to chance him attacking the students when they arrive."

"What should I tell his friends?" Albus questioned.

"That we found him and he isn't himself. Maybe you should bring them here early? They might get through to him." Severus said while collecting various potion ingredients.

"Good idea... I'll go owl them now. Are you okay by yourself?" Severus nodded and Minerva fled up the stairs. "Talk to him, maybe you'll get a reaction?" Severus grunted. Albus smiled and left, in a much more dignified manner than Minerva.

"You are a nuisance!" Severus glared at Harry, who returned the glare full force. "Maybe you're friends can knock some sense into you." Harry closed his eyes and turned his head, tuning Severus out.

Severus finished the calming drought hours later and came across a slight problem. How was he going to get Harry to drink it? Severus sat back in his chair and watched Harry pace in the small cell. As he studied the boy he realized that the boy acted almost animalistic.

(Must get out...too small. No food, no water....no mate. Must find mate!)

"Hey, you wouldn't drink this for me would you?" Harry growled softly at the disturbance and Severus sighed. "Thought not." Harry shifted in the corner and Severus looked out a tiny window. The sun was disappearing behind the mountains and shadows in the small room grew larger. When Severus turned back to the cell it was completely dark inside.

"Severus!" Severus looked up to see the headmaster at the bottom of the stairs. "Any change?"

"None, and I can't figure out how to get him to drink this. He knows what it is, so just putting it in a cup or bowl wont work." Albus knelt outside the cell and peered in. "He's in the corner." Albus sighed.

"What do you think is wrong with him? You've had time to observe him..." Severus frowned.

"He acts more animalistic than anyone I've every seen, except for the werewolf." Before Albus could rebuke him, Harry growled and swiped at the unsuspecting elderly Headmaster, who fell backwards onto his butt. There was just enough light to see a clawed hand disappear into the darkness.

"Severus.... shine some light in there." Albus got to his feet with a bit of help from Severus. Severus waved a hand and a torch inside the cell lit. The two gasped in shock as Harry came into view.

Harry's black hair hung in front of his face, showing two wolf shaped ears plastered back against his head. His back was hunched but you could tell that his bottom half was covered in short black fur. His heels were elongated and his feet became paws. (A/N: Basically think of a wolfs hind leg.) The fur on his lower body tapered off into skin about halfway up his back.

His hands were half hands, half paws, and had razor sharp claws. His arms were longer, giving him the ability to walk on all fours, and were covered up to the elbow in fur.

When he looked up at them, they could see the sharp fangs in his mouth. His eyes were still bright green, but his pupils had become long slits. "Sweet Merlin! He's a...a..."

"A hybrid." Severus whispered. "No wonder he fought us!" Albus sat down heavily as he stared wide-eyed at Harry. "Amazing! There hasn't been one in over three hundred years!"

"I wonder how he got that way?" Albus stood and walked back over to the cell. Harry growled at the two and Albus raised an eyebrow. "Severus, do you think he feels threatened?"

"By what? Us?" Severus shrugged. "It's always possible. Becoming a hybrid might have changed the way he thinks and acts." Albus smiled and suddenly knelt back down. "What are you doing?"

"Hello again Harry. I'm sorry you had to be brought in this way, but we were all worried." Albus pulled Severus down beside him. Harry bared his fangs at them. "No need to be frightened by us. We won't harm you."

"Albus, this is ridiculous! He's probably doing this on purpose." Albus shushed him.

"Now, Severus. If he was confused because of the transformation we'll just have to un-confuse him!" Severus sighed as Albus took a seat on the floor. "Man, I'm getting too old to be kneeling on cold floors."

"No, really?" Severus sighed and apologized to Albus. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." Albus smiled.

"No problem. Now why don't you get young Harry here a couple of blankets to lie on? I'm sure that floor is awfully uncomfortable."

TBC

Here's where things can change. I dunno if this is allowed but I'm gonna try to make two different versions of this fic from here. One version (which will be labeled "A" in the chapter names) will have Harry return pretty much to normal after dealing with the shock of seeing his professors. (which is why he acted crazy...whoops, im giving too much away.)

Version "B" will have Harry acting animalistic. It'll take longer to get through to him and such.

Well, happy reading and pls don't forget to review?


	3. Chapter 2A

Another Fight

Chapter 2A:

"Sirius and Remus missed you Harry, don't you want to see them? And Ron and Hermione?" Albus had been talking to Harry for over four hours now, and the only improvement was that the hybrid had stopped growling at him. "I've invited them to come over for the rest of the summer. Would you like that?"

"I don't think its working Albus." Severus said. Harry curled up in the corner of the cell and he dumped a load of old blankets by the door. Albus sighed and stood up. He dusted off his robes.

"I'm not giving up. I'll just stay here tonight and talk some more to him." Severus shook his head as he transfigured a bed out of a quill. "He did stop growling." Severus rolled his eyes and reached to unlock the door. Harry stood up, ears pricked foreword.

"Hmm.... How do we get these in without him running?" Severus stepped back and Harry lowered his head.

"The chain. He won't like it, but attach the chain to the floor." Severus blinked and whispered an incantation. The chain on Harry's collar attached itself to the floor and shortened. Harry howled and fought the chain.

"Merlin..." Severus hurried in, deposited thee blankets in the corner, and then hurried back out. He locked the door and released the spell. Harry tumbled back as he pulled hard and looked up at Severus. He snarled at him and curled up on the blankets.

"I wonder how he got that way." Albus sighed. Severus huffed and turned away from Harry.

"You won't know until he tells, which wont be for some time I'm sure." Albus shook his head and summoned a house elf.

"Please get me some meat for Harry. Mix it up a bit, cooked and not cooked. We need to see what he likes to eat." The house elf popped out and Albus returned to sitting by the cell. "You may leave if you want, Severus."

"I think not." Severus sat back in the chair and the house elf popped back with a bowl of meat, mostly chicken. Albus took it and slid it into the cell towards Harry, who looked up. They watched as Harry sat up and sniffed at the bowl.

Harry sat down and nosed the bowl. "Seems he's more animal now then human." Albus whispered. Severus rolled his eyes as Harry bit into a raw chicken leg. He tore the meat off and gulped it down before munching on the bone. He finished off the rest of the raw meat and looked up.

"Want more?" Albus asked. Harry blinked and Albus summoned the house elf again. While waiting for the house elf, Albus summoned the bowl to him. Harry's ears flattened back but he didn't growl.

The House elf popped back and Albus dumped some of the chicken in the bowl, removing the cooked pieces. He slid it back in to Harry, but this time the bowl stopped several inches in front of him. Severus stood back and watched.

"Go on." Albus encouraged. Harry lay down and hesitantly crawled foreword on his belly. Albus smiled. Harry ate the chicken in the bowl and eyed the plate by Albus. "You're hungry. I guess you didn't eat before we brought you here."

Harry blinked again and Albus levitated another chicken leg into the bowl, inching the bowl closer as well. Harry belly-crawled closer and watched Albus warily. "Looks like we may have to start over with him Severus. Gain his trust."

"Wonderful." Severus growled. Harry looked up at him, ears pricked foreword again. Albus chuckled and levitated another piece to Harry. Severus scowled as Harry snatched the chicken from midair.

Albus put the rest of the chicken in and transfigured another bowl. He summoned the house elf again and told him to put water in the second bowl. When the house elf was finished, Albus slid the bowl in by Harry, who sniffed at it.

"I should go owl Remus."

"Why?"

"Maybe he can help us with this. Ron and Hermione will be arriving in three days time, so I'll have Remus come by tomorrow."

"Wonderful..." Harry curled back up on the blankets. "Uhm...What if he has to go out?" Albus chuckled. "I'm not taking him out of there!"

"You figure it out Severus." Albus stood up and dusted his robes off again. Harry raised his head and watched Albus go towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a bit." Albus left and Harry turned to look at Severus.

"You are going to be the death of me!" Harry snorted and lay his head back down. "Fine, ignore me!" Severus huffed and sat back down on the chair.

TBC

Shock'll be wearing off soon....hehe.


	4. Chapter 2B

Another Fight

0

Chapter 2B

0

"AAAARRRRRROOOOOOO!" Albus cocked an eyebrow at Severus, who had cringed at the loud howl.

"He's been doing that all morning Albus." Severus complained. "And I can't put up a silencing spell because the howls go straight through." Harry growled at them as Albus turned to look at him.

"Now Harry, that is highly uncalled for you know." Albus said calmly. Harry gave him a look. "No more howling!" With that said the Headmaster turned to speak to his best potions master. "Now, I've..."

"AAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" Severus growled at the hybrid, who growled right back. Albus chuckled despite himself.

"Shut up you blasted flea bag!"

"Severus, shouting wont solve this...."

"So you're saying I should hex him quiet?" Severus asked hopefully. Harry's ears flattened and he rushed the bars, banging into them noisily. Severus and Albus hopped back as a massie paw swiped at them.

"I don't think he likes that idea Severus." A voice said from the doorway. The two looked up to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, wide-eyed. Beside him, Snuffles looked just as horrified.

"You're early Remus." Albus welcomed, casting a glance at the now quiet hybrid.

"I heard what happened and came to see if there was anything I can do." Snuffles trotted over to the cell and Harry growled. Snuffles whined and wagged his tail in a friendly manner.

"Black, I wouldn't do that..." Severus began as Snuffles stuck his nose into the cell. Surprisingly, Harry tentatively extended his neck and sniffed at Snuffles. Snuffles woofed and wagged his tail harder.

'He's sane Moony!' Came Sirius's happy voice inside his mates head. Remus blinked. 'His wolf side is very angry at being separated from his mate, and is very scared and confused. That's why he's acting this way.'

"What is the mutt saying Lupin?" Severus asked as it became obvious that Remus and Sirius were communicating.

"Harry's still in there, and sane. But he has been taken over by his wolf side because he isn't skilled at controlling it and hasn't accepted it and merged with it." (1) Albus gave a sigh of relief. "Once he is calmed, and is reunited with his mate, we should be able to get through to him. He'll get better soon."

"Then we better search for his mate." Albus said with a smile. Snuffled scratched at the door to the cell. "Let him in Severus. My guess is Harry sees Snuffles as a packmate, am I right Snuffles?" Snuffles nodded and Severus carefully let the grim-like dog in.

Much to everyones surprise, Harry immediately pounced playfully on Snuffles. They watched the two roll around before returning to more serious matters. "Where can we find his mate?" Remus asked.

"Probably where we found him." Albus guessed. "We should hurry and find him. Severus, I trust you will be able to look after them?"

"If I must Albus." Severus sighed. He settled himself into a chair and turned to a potions book. Albus and Remus left, hoping they could find Harry's mate.

TBC

1. Hybrid beings are different than werewolves in a sense that they must confront the wolf side of them and accept it. Once accepting the wolf, the two sides will merge and form one, thus awakening new powers and strengthening old ones as well as making it easier and less painful for the transformation between bodies.


	5. Chapter 3A

Another Fight

Chapter 3A:

Harry looked up as Albus entered the small room again. He yipped softly and Albus smiled at him. He knelt by the cell. "So do you trust me now?" Harry crawled foreword and pawed the bowl towards Albus. "Hungry again?" Albus filled the bowl with the leftover chicken and turned to Severus.

"He seems calmer." Severus sighed. "Thank god." Albus chuckled. "When's Lupin coming?"

"He'll be here by tomorrow night. He's bringing Sirius." Severus scowled.

"Great, we'll have a whole pack here now!" Harry yipped and curled up on the blankets. Severus scowled at him and Harry bared his teeth at the man.

"Well, no one said you have to stay Severus." Albus's eyes twinkled. Severus snorted and returned to writing something. Albus dimmed the lights and climbed into the bed he'd transfigured. "I'm going to bed. Promise me you won't stay up all night?"

"Yeah, sure." Albus smiled and drifted off. Severus turned to the hybrid. "You better not make any noise while we're asleep!" Severus transfigured another quill into a bed and crawled in. He too, drifted asleep minutes later.

"AAARRRROOOOOOO!!!" Severus shot up, grabbing for his wand. He lit the torches to see Albus sitting up as well.

"What the hell was that?" Severus looked around wildly. Albus lowered his wand and chuckled. He nodded at the cell and Severus turned to see Harry looking at them. "You...." Albus stood up and walked over to the cell. Harry backed up and sat down by the blankets.

"What is it boy?" Harry whined. "You have to go out?" Harry nodded. Albus sighed. "Can't you wait until Remus gets here?" Harry shook his head and opened his mouth.

"God don't let it howl again!" Severus moaned. Harry glared at him.

"Please...Albus?" Albus blinked in shock. "I'll behave." Harry's voice was raspy and dry, but he seemed coherent. "Promise?"

"All right. But I want you to tell me where you've been and what happened." Harry nodded and pranced over to the door. "You can tell me on the way out." Albus opened the door and grabbed the chain dangling from Harry's collar.

"Can't....hard to talk in this form....." Harry dragged Albus to the stairs and Severus followed them in shock.

"Well, can't you morph back or something?" Severus sneered as they walked through the halls.

"Nope....been in...other form too long..." Harry yipped as they reached the doors. Albus pushed them open and they walked out to the Forbidden Forest. Harry took care of his business and he trotted calmly beside Albus.

"So, why did you fight us before?" Harry slowed down and lowered his head, ears flattening beside his skull. "Were you afraid that you would hurt someone?" Harry nodded as they climbed the steps up to the castle.

"And I didn't want to leave.....it was also..." Harry suddenly stopped and lifted his head. He sniffed and turned towards the gates.

"What is it?" Two figures appeared at the gates and let themselves in. Harry's silky black tail began to wag. "Ah, must be Remus and Sirius! They're a bit early." Albus held on to the chain tighter as Harry yipped and lunged towards them.

"Albus! Whoa!" Remus stopped and stared, wide-eyed at Harry. Sirius was beside him, in his Grim form. He too, was staring at Harry. "Harry?" Harry nodded and jumped up on Remus to lick his face.

Sirius barked and Harry yipped back at him. "He just calmed down this morning." Albus commented. Remus ruffled Harry's hair. "Let's head inside." Remus nodded and the five headed inside.

"If you don't mind, I'll be heading to my lab." Severus stalked off and Harry nipped at his heels, causing Remus and Albus to chuckle. "Bloody hybrid!" Harry grinned and nuzzled Albus's hand.

"What made you calm down Harry?" Remus asked as they walked up to Albus's office. Harry sniffed around, taking in all the new smells in the old castle.

"He says it's hard for him to talk in that form, so why don't we wait until we're in my office?" Albus said. "Jelly beans." The gargoyle in front of Albus's office sprang aside and they settled into his office.

TBC


	6. Chapter 3B

Another Fight

0

Chapter 3B

0

"Blasted animals!" Severus growled at the romping pair in the cell. Snuffles stuck his doggy-tongue out at the man and Harry curled his lip. "I hope the others find your mate soon Potter, because I will not be stuck watching you like this!"

'Come off it Snapey.' Sirius said. 'Admit it, you like watching us romp. Bet you wish you were in her now...'

"Shut it you overgrown flea-bag!" Severus growled. Harry growled back at him, making Snuffles bark. "Oh what I would give for a nice day alone in my dungeons..." Severus murmered, rubbing his forehead.

"AAAARRRRRFFFFFF!" Severus jumped. He glared at the hybrid, who was standing stock-stil and watching the doorway. Snuffles cocked his head and sniffed.

'Rem is back with Albus. There is an unfamiliar scent with them.' Severus sighed in relief.

"AAARRRRROOOOOO!" Harry howled, his tail beginning to wag. An answering howl sounded from the top of the stairs outside the doorway. The door burst open and Remus and Albus walked in.

Standing at their side was a full-grown male hybrid. His head came up to just under Remus's chest, and his paws were huge. Harry was only half his size!

The large hybrid bounded foreword and the two nuzzled each other through the bars. "Open the door Severus." Albus said gently. Severus wordlessly opened the cell door and the two hybrid yipped in excitement.

'Guess it's my time to vacate the premises...' Snuffles slunk out the door as the hybrid pounced playfully on Harry. The door closed with a bang, causing the two hybrids to look up.

Harry growled loudly and the bigger hybrid swatted him and transformed. "I thought you people were supposed to be hospitable." The young man pouted. Harry crawled half into his lap with a sigh. "Guess you couldn't have waited for Haz to come in full control of himself before carting him away."

"We didn't know Harry was a hybrid."

"He's a Lord Wolf, like I am." The boy growled. "Not a hybrid. Hybrid's are foul, vicous beasts who have lost a part of themselves by not accepting their animal side." Severus's jaw dropped.

"Can you get him to transform?"

"No. He is now confronting the wolf. If he accepts and merges, he will be fine in a couple of days. I just ask that you leave us be and not interfere."

"That sounds fine by me." Severus grunted. "I'll be in my quarters." Before he could be stopped, the man was out the door. Albus chuckled.

"Will you be needing anything?" Albus asked.

"Just peace and quiet. The animagus can stay," Snuffles jerked in surprise. "But the rest of you must leave. He needs to be alone with me while he confronts the wolf."

"Very well."

0000

One week later...

0000

"Fresh air is good, right Haz?" Harry smiled and wriggled his toes in the grass. "Are you sure you want to stay here love? We can always go back..."

"No, this is the perfect place to raise our pups." Harry replied, patting his stomach lightly. Callen smiled in delight and scooped Harry into his arms.

"When did you know?" He asked happily.

"Two days ago. I was waiting until I was completely well to tell you."

"I'm so happy!" Callen cried. "I never thought..." Harry laughed soflty as Callen ran his fingers lightly over the small bulge. "When are they due?"

"Three months." Harry said. "Give or take some days."

"Wow. We're going to raise them here then?"

"Yes. They can come here to learn, and we can den in the forest. Many of the animals know what we are and wouldn't hurt our pups." Callen nodded and smiled.

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and Poppy. She wants to help deliver them but it would be too weird, don't you think?"

"That's would be the wolf talking." Callen said. "And I agree." Harry nodded. "Although we could bring her the pups after. Just to make sure they're healthy."

"That's what I told her." Harry said. Callen sighed happily.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Me too Cal, me too."

END

Yes there may be a sequel. Just for this version though! Maybe......hmmmm.....


	7. Chapter 4A

Another Fight

Chapter 4A

"Harry, I was so worried about you!" Sirius pulled his godson into a hug as soon as he was able to transform. "Don't you ever disappear like that again!" Harry whined and licked Sirius's cheek.

"Sorry..." Harry nuzzled Sirius's neck and wagged his tail. Albus cleared his throat. Harry looked up at him.

"Is there any way you can tell us what happened?" Harry blinked then nodded. He closed his eyes and shifted back to his human form. He lay limply against Sirius who picked him up and put him gently on the couch.

"I can only stay like this for a little bit. I haven't been in my hybrid form that often." Harry said. "There have been muggles camping too close for that."

"I understand. What happened?" Harry snuggled closer to Sirius, who wrapped his arms around him.

"I ran away because of Vernon. He wouldn't leave me be, wouldn't stop hurting me. I ran into some forest I've never seen before and was attacked by some strange animal. When I woke up again I was in some cave, curled up on a fur blanket type thing."

"Was it a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I think it was a hybrid as well, just in his wolf form." Harry muttered. "When I woke up some boy was with me."

"Callen?" Albus asked. Harry nodded and looked at Albus in confusion. "You called out to him before we brought you in."

"Oh...well he saved me. He was born a hybrid and he gave me some of his blood. It fused with the werewolf saliva or whatever and it made me a hybrid. He taught me everything." Albus smiled gently.

"And why didn't you want to leave? Why didn't you want to return?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. As you saw before, when I'm surprised the 'wolf' in me takes over. I didn't really want to fight you but the 'wolf' panicked and fought instinctively. I also didn't want to leave Callen." Harry whispered. "We...were lovers of sorts." Albus nodded.

"Would you stay if we could find him and bring him here? We could also take certain precautions. Inform the students and maybe Severus could come up with a potion to help with your instincts?" Harry nodded. "Then we shall look for him and inform Severus."

"Thank you. I need to change back." Harry yawned and morphed back to his hybrid form. He curled up to Sirius and closed his eyes. "Tired..."

"Go on to sleep then Harry." Sirius stroked Harry's hair and Harry drifted off to sleep. "How will we find this Callen?" He asked Albus.

"We'll go back to where we found Harry. Tomorrow. It isn't that far from here." Sirius nodded. "Then we'll bring them both back in time for Harry to see his friends.

"Brilliant plan. I'm just glad that Harry's back though." Remus nodded.

0000000000

"Callllleeeeennnnnnn!" Remus called out. He, Sirius, Albus, Severus, and Harry were back in the woods where they found the hybrid. Harry was in his wolf form and was sniffing around, his tail wagging.

"AAARRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" Sirius jumped as Harry let out a howl.

"Bloody hell Harry, what was that for?" The large wolf shrugged.

"Keep your stupid dog quiet." A rough voice said harshly. A man stepped out of the bushes, startling the five searchers. "There are people here who came for some peace and quiet."

"ARF!" Harry barked. The man scowled and Harry wagged his tail. "ARF!" Sirius tugged on the chain leash (gotta keep up the pretense that Harry is a normal dog to other people!) and Harry whined.

"We're sorry sir. He's just excited. We haven't been for a walk in the woods in ages." The man snorted and disappeared back into the shrubs. "You gotta be quiet Harry!" Harry barked and leapt foreword, almost pulling Sirius's arm out of it's socket. "WHOA!"

"Hey, wait up!" Remus called. Severus rolled his eyes and followed the two remaining marauders, followed soon by Albus. Harry led them through the woods until he reached the cabin. Sirius dropped the leash and Harry bounded into the small house.

Minutes later he came back out, ears back and his head drooped. "AAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled. Sirius winced and Severus covered his ears. Minutes later, a howl answered.

"AAARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!" Harry leapt up and took off, an evil glint in his eye.

"WAIT!" Severus shouted. "Don't let him escape!" Sirius grabbed at the chain but missed, as did Remus. Albus gaped after the running wolf in shock. "Blast! I knew he would do that." Severus muttered.

"How?"

"That look. He gave me a look that literally said 'You are all such fools!'." The four adults once again took off, this time in pursuit of their runaway charge.

"Callen!" Harry morphed into his hybrid form and met Callen in the center of their small clearing. The other hybrid pounced on him and they rolled around barking in glee.

'I was so worried about you!' Callen thought to Harry as they calmed down and just curled up under a tree. 'When those people came and took you away...'

'They wanted me to come home.'

'Do you want to?'

'Not particularly. I miss my godfather and Remus, but since Voldemort is gone I have no obligation to go back.' Callen licked Harry's ear. 'I left them behind.'

'Good.' Harry lay his head down under Callens, across his paws, and Callen put his head on Harry's neck. 'I'm glad you're back.'

'I'm glad to be back.' Harry said sleepily before he fell asleep.

0000000000

"Why would he run like that?" Sirius asked. "I thought he wanted to stay with us."

"Not as much as he wanted his freedom apparently." Severus growled. "And the other mutt of his."

"Hey guys, come look!" Remus hissed from a short ways away. Severus, Sirius, and Albus joined Remus by a clump of bushes and peered out. Their eyes widened as they took in the sleeping hybrids.

TBC

Almost the end, then I'll do the other version. Then maybe a sequel. Hmm....


	8. Chapter 5A

Another Fight

0

Chapter 4A

0

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry's head jerked up and Callen leapt to his feet beside him as a black-haired man burst through a clump of bushes. Harry's eyes widened and his ears flattened as he took in the angry appearance of his godfather.

"Siri...I." Callen growled threateningly as Sirius stepped foreword.

"Stay away from him you slimy git." Behind Sirius, who looked shocked at being called a slimy git, Severus snorted. He stood and brushed off his robes, and did Remus and Albus. "Werewolf." Callen grunted.

"I'm Remus Lupin, Harry's second godfather." Remus said quietly, motioning the others back. "We brought Harry back today to look for you."

"Did you now. How very kind, but now that you've found me what do you plan on doing with me?" Callen growled.

"Take you back with us." Remus said. Callen snarled. "There's a large forest behind the school..."

"I know that! But what makes you think we would come willingly?"

"Harry promised he would." Callen turned to Harry, who lowered his head. "He didn't want to leave you here, but he did want to come back. He has friends who miss him, as well as family."

"Harry?" Callen asked softly. He kept his body turned towards the professors, lest they do something rash, but turned to nuzzle Harry's cheek. "It's up to you luv. I'll follow you everywhere."

"I want to go back." Harry finally spoke. "If only for a little while."

"Then so be it." The two turned to the professors and transformed.

END

Nope, no sequel for this version. But I may be putting up a sequel for the other one! Just because it's shorter and I like that version better. You never know though, I may change my mind!

AAANNNNDDDD....a show of hands for those who want me to not only make a sequel for one (or both of these), but also re-write the "B" version of this so it's longer and in better detail.


End file.
